Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation WELCOME
by jennyxnigelxknd
Summary: About me Jenny, creator of story joining KND.


KND Episodes I made up. (I hope they're good enough to even make an episode about them.)(I will be a KND operative in all these made up episodes. I will be seen as Jenny.) Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: W.E.L.C.O.M.E. Part 1 (This is an episode of me joining the KND.)(Also, when the letters are slanted, that means thinking.) 

Jenny: _Hi! My name is Jenny! I'm going to join the KND!_

Jenny: _I can't wait to go to the Sector V treehouse and see all of the members, especially Numbah 1!_

Jenny made it to the Sector V treehouse all excited.

Jenny rang the door bell.

Numbah 3: I'll get it!

Jenny: Hi Numbah 3!

Numbah 3: Hi! What's you're name?

Jenny: Jenny.

Nunbah 3: Nice to meet you Jenny! Do you want to meet the team?

Jenny: Yeah of coarse!

Numbah 3: Ok!

Numbah 3: I'm Numbah 3!

Jenny: I know! You guys are soo cool!

Numbah 3: Now I'll show you around the treehouse!

Jenny: Ok.

Numbah 3 was showing Jenny around the treehouse.

She started with Numbah 5.

Numbah 3: This is Numbah 5! Say hi to her Jenny!

Jenny: Hey Numbah 5!

Nunbah 5: Hi! Numbah 3, who is this?

Numbah 3: This is Jenny! She knows all about KND!

Numbah 5: Hi Jenny!

Jenny: Hi!

Numbah 3: Now I'll show you Numbah 4!

Numbah 3 went to Numbah 4.

Numbah 3: This is Numbah 4!

Jenny: Hi Numbah 4!

Numbah 4: Kuki, is it one of you're friends?

Numbah 3: Yeah! Her name is Jenny. She knows about us!

Numbah 4: Ok. Hi Jenny!

Jenny: Hi!

Numbah 3: Now I will show you Numbah 2!

Numbah 3 went to Numbah 2.

Numbah 3: This is Numbah 2!

Jenny: Hi Numbah 2!

Numbah 2: Hey! Numbah 3, who is this?

Numbah 3: It's Jenny! She knows all about us!

Numbah 2: Hi Jenny!

Jenny: Hi!

Numbah 3: Now I will show you our leader, Numbah 1!

Jenny: Numbah 3 wait! There is something I must tell you now.

Numbah 3: What?

Jenny: Don't tell no one. It's between friends like us. I love Numbah 1! I'm too scared to see him! I don't know what he'll think of me!

Numbah 3: It's ok Jenny! He is ok when he sees new people.

Jenny: Ok. I hope.

Numbah 3: Now I will show you Numbah 1!

Numbah 3 went to Numbah 1.

Jenny was still scared to see him a little.

Numbah 3: This is the leader! Numbah 1!

Jenny was mumbling "Hi" to Numbah 1 because she is scared.

Jenny: H... H... Hi N... N... Numbah 1!

Numbah 1: Hey Numbah 3, who is this girl?

Numbah 3: Her name is Jenny. She wanted to see the treehouse. She knows everything about the Kids Next Door.

Numbah 1: Ok then. Hi Jenny!

Jenny wasn't afraid anymore, but she gave him a romantic glace at him.

Jenny: Hi!

Jenny: _Numbah 1 is cuter in person._

Numbah 1: Numbah 3, did you show Jenny around the treehouse and introduce her to everyone else?

Numbah 3: Yes.

Numbah 1: Numbah 3, I need to talk to Jenny for a while.

Numbah 3: Ok!

Numbah 1: Jenny, you look like Kids Next Door material, do want to join Sector V?

Jenny: That's why I came here for. Yes! I will join the Kids Next Door!

Numbah 1: Good then. I will tell the others at a meeting and you're coming.

Numbah 1, Jenny, and the others went to the meeting so Numbah 1 can tell everyone else that Jenny joined the Kids Next Door.

Numbah 1: Kids Next Door, I broght you here to tell you guys that Jenny joined the Kids Next Door!

Everyone: Wow! Cool!

Numbah 3: But why? You just met her!

Numbah 1: True, but she looked liked Kids Next Door material.

Numbah 3: Wow!

Numbah 1: We will give her a room.

Jenny: Thank you Numbah 1!

Numbah 1: My plesure!

To be continued...

Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: W.E.L.C.O.M.E. Part 2 

Jenny called her mom on her cell phone.

Mom: Hello?

Jenny: Mom?

Mom: Yeah?

Jenny: I want to tell you that being in the KND is very cool!

Mom: Really? They let you in?

Jenny: Yeah! And I saw Numbah 1! I was scared to see him, but he said I was KND material and he just meet me!

Mom: Wow! Jen, you need to get stuff from home. Like you're lip gloss, clothes, even you're fish, and other stuff.

Jenny: Yeah. I'll go home and get the stuff. And my fish.

Jenny: Love you mom, bye!

Mom: Bye Jenny.

Jenny hung up her cell phone.

Jenny told everyone she needed to go home to get things for her room. They said "Ok." and Jenny went home with her bike.

Jenny went back to the treehouse with her clothes, lip gloss, and her fish and other stuff. She put the stuff in her new room.

Jenny: Guys, I'm back!

Numbah 1: You just made it!

Jenny: I got a surprise for all of you guys from my mom.

Everyone: What is it?

Jenny showed them 5 Nextel cell phones so they can bleep eachother on missions. Each phone had different colors by the Sector V operatives favorite colors.

Jenny gave Numbah 5 a Dark Blue cell.

Jenny gave Numbah 4 an Orange cell.

Jenny gave Numbah 3 a Green cell.

Jenny gave Numbah 2 a Light Blue cell.

And Jenny gave Numbah 1 a Red cell.

Jenny already had a Pink one.

Everyone loved it! They all thanked Jenny.

End Transmission.


End file.
